Believe in Yourself
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Mana must go into the future to save herself from dying of a coma. AtemxMana. Slight TeaxYugi
1. Meet Mana

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If it belonged to me, Atem and Mana would've been a couple by now.

"Alright class, add one drop and only one drop of fluid into the beaker," the science teacher says, conducting an experiment at a high school. The school was called, Domino High school. He was standing in front of a class full of teens, demonstrating on what they should do. He drops some of the red fluid into the acid and it sizzles slightly. The rest of the class follows too…well most of the class.

There was suddenly an explosion from the back of the room and all heads turn to see a spiky brown haired girl with an embarrassed look on her face.

"MANA LEE!" the teacher yells from the top of his lungs, his face red.

"Hehehe…" Mana chuckles nervously.

Mana's POV

Hi, I'm Mana Lee and I'm a junior in high school. Yeah that's me standing with a dumb look on my face. Boy I felt like hiding under my desk after that. Mr. K was giving me this scary look and his face was all red. He looked so furious that I thought steam would pop out of his ears.

I was never that good at science but then again I wasn't really good at anything. I never do anything right. Like that soccer game…

Flashback

A girl with a blonde hair in a ponytail runs with the ball at her feet. She was about to make the winning goal for her team but needed a little assistance. Her eyes goes over to Mana who was open at the time and she kicks the ball to her. Unfortunately…

"MANA YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CATCH THE BALL WITH YOUR HANDS!" the coach yells throwing his hat to the ground. Mana stands in the middle of the field with the ball in her hands and she turns red with embarrassment.

End Flashback

Mana's POV

Did I mention I can't even do simple things?

Flashback

"Mana hand me the butter knife," her mother tells her while she was preparing to put some butter on the biscuits. Mana stares at two knives that lay on the counter. One was the butter knife that her mother needed and the other was a lot sharper. She begins to sweat as she goes back and forth in her head to what was the butter knife.

"Mana, hand me the butter knife. The biscuits are getting cold."

"Which one's the butter knife?" Mana ask and her mother sighs and goes over and picks up the butter knife, holding it up for Mana to see.

"This," her mother says, pointing to the object. "Is the butter knife." Her mother proceeds on buttering the biscuits leaving a confused look on Mana's face.

"How can you tell!? They both look the same!" Mana exclaims, with her arms wide.

End Flashback

Mana's POV

And I'm always messing things up, like this science experiment that I totally ruined. I believe the only thing I haven't ruined is my friendship with Atem, Yugi and Tea. Tea is like a sister to me. She's always looking out for me whenever I'm in trouble which is everyday. Yugi is also a good friend of mine. He's also Atem's younger twin brother. And Atem is my closest friend. He always cheers me up whenever I'm down. Tea says he has a crush on me but I don't think that's true. We're only close friends and nothing more…I think.

Normal POV

It was time for intramurals and whenever that times approaches, Tea, Mana, Yugi and Atem always spend their time outside, lounging on the grass or playing football. Yugi and Atem were both twins with spiky tri coloured hair. Atem was slightly taller than Yugi and acted more and sounded more mature as well. Tea was a tall brunette haired girl who is very close to her friends and Yugi especially. Today they decided to play football. Well actually it was Yugi's idea and Tea and Atem were okay with it. Mana on the other hand didn't want to take part in the game. She felt that she had ruined enough things already.

"Two touch downs win!" Yugi yells.

She watches as Tea throws the ball to Yugi and Atem attempts to catch him. But it was no use. Yugi had made the first touch down. Atem looks over at Mana who sits under a tree.

"Come on Mana. I need your help over here," he says walking over to her but she shakes her head.

"I think I should just stay over here…far away from any activity. I would probably just make everything worse."

"I'm already doing terrible as it is. You couldn't possibly make this any worse." He reaches out a hand to her and she sighs.

"I'm going to make you lose," she says, grabbing his hand and he helps her up.

"You'll be fine," he assures her and they walk out to the field where Tea and Yugi were waiting.

"You two are going down!" Tea yells, giving them two thumbs down. It was Atem's turn and he finally catches the ball. Mana runs to an open space on the grass and Atem throws her the football. She looks at it spins in the air. It looked like it was spinning in slow motion like when the sports channels give instant replays in slow motion and show a close up on the ball.

Mana shakes her head. It was time to focus because the ball was coming down and she would need to catch it and make the touch down to keep the game going. She jumps up and attempts to catch the ball. But instead it bounces off her fingers and into Yugi's hands who was standing right behind her. Atem watches helplessly as Yugi makes the final touchdown, ending the game.

"OH YEAH!" Yugi celebrates by throwing the ball to the ground and doing the can-can dance with Tea.

"It was luck," Atem says with folded arms.

"Don't be such a sore loser big bro."

"Yeah, you and Mana lost fair and square," Tea says before giving Yugi a high five. Atem turns around to see that Mana wasn't there anymore and the doors to the school just closing. When did his friend get such a low self-esteem? She was never like that freshman or sophomore year. She used to be the most cheerful and funny person but now she was acting like this.

"I've never seen Mana get so serious over losing," says Yugi.

"Do you think she's alright?" Tea asks, starting to get worried.

"I'm going to go check on her," Atem says.

_So what do you think? Please review  
_


	2. Painful Fall

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If it did, I'd be stinkin' rich right now.

Mana leans her arms on the rail at the roof of the school, her hair blowing in the wind. There would usually be other students that would hang up there but not today. But she didn't complain.

It was nice and quiet and she could have some time to herself. She began thinking that's what she ought to be; by herself where she could cause no trouble. But there was one person that didn't think that and she sighs when he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

Sure they weren't a boyfriend girlfriend couple but they were very close. They were so close that they even gave kisses on the cheek or forehead. But never on the lips though. The way they acted around each other made others feel that they were a couple but they always denied that.

"I bet you're mad that I ruined the game," Mana predicts, continuing to look out into the blue sky. "I'm sorry."

"Mana it was only a game. It's no big deal."

She turns around to face him, giving a serious look; a look that Atem has never seen before. Whenever she gave serious looks like that, a cat got stuck in a tree.

"Tell me the truth," she starts off. "Do you think I'm dumb?"

"You're not dumb Mana. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it takes me a little while to catch on you know?"

"That's normal."

"It is?" Mana asks.

"Yes. Now please Mana, stop acting like this," he begs, embracing her and she hugs back. "I want my old cheerful, carefree, loving girl back alright?"

Mana chuckles. "Alright." As she said that, the warning bell rings, signaling for them to come back inside. Tea and Yugi come up on the roof and stop in their tracks, looking on at the site.

Atem and Mana pull back when they start to hear giggling and they turn their heads to see Tea and Yugi, now beginning to laugh their heads off.

"Cut it out you two! It's not what you think!" Mana yells, starting to turn red as Tea and Yugi start to make kissing noises. Atem groans and walks past them both, but not before punching Yugi hard in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for!" Yugi pouts, rubbing his arm.

"STOP BEING SO IMMATURE!" Atem shouts at his brother before storming off. Even when in pain, Yugi chuckles lightly. His brother is so hilarious when he get mad. And his face expression was so priceless.

"Hey you guys, we need to be getting to class or we'll be late," Tea suggests, looking at her watch and Mana and Yugi nod in agreement.

Mana's POV

After that little talk with Atem, I thought I was fully cured of my low self esteem problem. I was good for about two days until that one day in the hallway. I was just putting up my books, ready to go home when one of the bullies of our school approaches me. Her name was Tiffany. She was tall with black hair, slightly muscular and lastly…mean.

"I heard you almost blew up the science lab," she says with her hands on her hips. I shut my locker and I put my book bag on my back trying to ignore her by turning away. But she wasn't going to allow that for she grabs my shoulder and forces me back around. Her green eyes were glaring into my aquamarine ones.

"That was the easiest experiment ever. How could you mess that up?" Tiffany asks.

"I-It t-takes me a l-little while t-to-"

"Oh don't give me that," she interrupts. "Just say that you're dumb!"

"I'm not dumb!" No matter how much I tried to defend myself, Tiffany always came back. She was known for having great comebacks. The comments were starting to hurt me.

"You can't ever do anything right! You're dumb and a coward! " she yells and then it hit me. Maybe what she was saying is right. I mean look at me right now. I can't even defend myself.

"Just leave me alone," I say, trying not to cry. I mentally slap myself for that. Was that the best I could do?

"Is that the best you can do?" I manage to get away, quickly running in the opposite direction, past other students, including Atem, Yugi and Tea who were just on their way out. But I didn't bother to stop. I hadn't even realized that it was raining outside and I rush out into the cold pouring rain despite Atem trying to call me back.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I run blindly. With each step my feet makes splashing sounds from the puddles on the ground. My mind kept telling me to stop. That I shouldn't be doing this. That I shouldn't be running away. But I didn't listen and for that, I paid the consequence.

My foot slips on a puddle and because I was running so fast, I fly a couple of inches up. Only a gasp escapes my lips before my head comes crashing down on the hard pavement, taking me out instantly.

Normal POV

"Atem! Slow down!" Tea yells as she and Yugi try to see through the rain and catch up with Atem who was running quickly. The rain was coming down hard, making it hard for them to see.

"Big bro! What's wrong!?" Yugi asks. He still didn't answer.

Before, he was walking with them calmly inside the school building when Mana rushes past him. And shortly after she did that, he felt a strange feeling in his chest; like she was hurt or something.

And so now, that was why they were running. Atem keeps running in hopes of finding Mana. The feeling that he had felt earlier was getting stronger and stronger until…

"MANA!" Atem cries out in horror, seeing her lie on the ground unconscious. He goes to his knees, picking her up in his arms. Tea and Yugi join him later, only to find Mana out and not breathing at all. Tea gasps with her hands clasped over her mouth as tears form in her eyes.

"She must've fell!" Yugi comes to a conclusion.

"Mana! Mana! Open your eyes please!" Atem shouts but it was no use.

Yugi turns to Tea who was still shocked by it all. "Tea go get help now!" Yugi orders and she nods, running off.

"Mana, wake up!" Atem yells.

_Pretty dramatic eh? Yeah, I write like that sometimes. Review please._


	3. Where am I?

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If it did, I wouldn't be writing this fic right now.

Mana's POV

"Mana. Wake up," a voice calls in my head. The voice wasn't familiar at all and I didn't take time to try to recognize who it was. My head was pounding and it was unbearable.

"Mana, it's time to wake up," the voice tells me. It's so dark. Why is it so dark? Am I alive? I'm so confused. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," I answer. "But I can't see you."

"Try opening your eyes," the voice suggests. Say what? I had my eyes closed all this time? And just who was this voice talking to me? I guess there is only one way to find out but I was sort of scared. But I knew I had to open them eventually. Slowly, I open my eyes and when they were fully open, I couldn't believe where I was. It was still sort of dark but there were stars everywhere so I could see a little.

"Why, hello," greets a voice from behind me and I turn around and yelp. She looks just like me only with blonde hair, green eyes and weird clothing. Then I recognized who she was.

Dark Magician Girl.

She was a character from the ever so popular duel monsters game. My friends Atem and Yugi play it all the time.

"W-Where am I?" I ask.

"With me," DMG answers and I dim my eyes.

"Well I can see that clearly but why am I here?" Dark Magician Girl waves her wand and a small opening appears. There was a girl in a hospital bedroom being treated by many doctors. Wait a second…that girl is me!

"What's going on!?" I ask as the opening closes.

"Well that's you after you fell into a coma from falling so hard on your head," DMG replies.

"Then take me back!"

DMG shakes her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that right now."

"Why not!?"

"If you came back you'd only act the same way and there would be no sense of me bringing you back."

"Maybe you're…right. Maybe it's best that I die. I'll only cause people more problems."

"You're so clueless. Don't you see that--" Dark Magician Girl stops in the middle of her sentence. The scenery around us suddenly changes and a lot of clocks were passing us by along with the clicking sounds that they make.

"Where are we?"

"So you think life would be better without you being alive eh?"

"Yeah."

"You don't know how wrong you are," says DMG, folding her arms. "I'm sending you to the future."

"To the future?"

"Yes, and you'll see how wrong you are. You have ten days and if I don't see any changes in your little low-self esteem, cowardly attitude, you won't come back."

"But didn't you hear me!? I don't want to come back to life!"

"You'll regret those words."

Normal POV

The sky was bright and sunny. The clear blue water sparkles as the sun shines on it. There were some boats that sailed on it. It was just a day where people were having a great time.

A man with spiky tri-colored hair stands on the grass, looking out into the ocean. His hair was blowing through the calm wind and it felt good to him. He had narrowed amethyst eyes, not to mention the hair and he was slightly muscular with broad shoulders and a weird posture in which his mid part of his body was slanted forward. (AN: If you don't know what I'm talking about, look at an episode of YGO)

He takes a deep breath before breathing out. Everyone was having a great time except him. Nothing interesting ever happens to him, he thought. He looks up to the blue clear sky.

Nothing.

But then something catches his eye. Something…or someone was falling. And he could practically hear someone screaming too. What was that? He continues to watch as the person continues to fall until she crashes into the water.

"Oh no," he says and he dives into the water and to save her. She was starting to sink into the water but he gets to her in time and swims to shore.

When he lays her down, he gasps. She was a girl with brown spiky hair and brown skin. That couldn't be her could it?

Her eyes flutter open and when he got a good look at her, he knew it was her.

"Mana," he says and her eyes widen.

Mana's POV

Man, I don't know what just happened. Just ten seconds ago, I was standing face to face with Dark Magician Girl. And now here I am, lying here, looking at what it appears to be an older Atem. Well he didn't look too old. He appeared to be about 23 years old. Did Dark Magician Girl really send me to the future? Nah, I don't believe it. Maybe I'm just seeing things.

Normal POV

"A-Atem? Is that you?" Mana asks, sitting up and rubbing her head from the throbbing pain she felt.

"But how?" he asks and she looks at him questionably.

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"I just don't know how you could be right here when--"

"When what?"

"Well…you died five years ago," he reveals.

_Timotei, Timotei, Timoteeeeeeiiiii…. Review please. _


	4. Explaining to Do

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If it did I wouldn't give anyone the permission to make Yugioh 5D's.

"You died five years ago," Atem tells her and she just looks at him with shock. This couldn't be true. She wouldn't believe it.

"Where was a I buried?" Mana asks.

"In Domino Cemetery," he replies and as he said that she rushes off in that direction. As she kept running, she starts to notice all the changes that had occurred in five years. Everything had been updated, even the cars which were now running on solar power.

Mana dims her eyes as she goes past her high school. That had really changed the most because instead of being made of brick, it was made of steel now. 'Of course,' Mana thought and then she goes back to her main focus which was the cemetery.

She runs past the black barred gates that lead into the cemetery and searches for her name on one of the tombstones. She begins to slow down, feeling an eerie feeling and she shivers. The cemetery always freaked her out.

"Where is it?" she asks herself, looking around. 'I refuse to believe I'm dead. There's no way Dark Magician Girl could've sent me to the future.' She stops dead in her tracks, then drops down to her knees in front of the tombstone that didn't have her name on it, but the name of her mother, Mary Lee.

"No…" she whispers as tears start to stream down her cheeks. "How could this happen?" Just the other day, she was sitting down in the kitchen, eating food with her mom and now this.

"No, no, no," Mana sobs, banging her fist multiple times on the grass. "NO! You can't be gone! You just can't!" She quickly gets up when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Mana…"

"Why? Why didn't you tell--AAUUGH!" she yells, holding her head from the pounding headache. She falls forward and he catches her in his arms, looking down at her worriedly.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Here, take this," Atem says, giving Mana a cup of tea as she sits up on bed in his home. He had taken her there when she had passed out earlier. Mana takes the cup and sips off of it.

"So you're from a different time?" he asks and she nods with her head low.

"I was sent here by Dark Magician Girl after I fell into a coma from hitting my head hard. She only sent me here for me to see how life was without me and for me to learn not be such a scary cat or a person of low-esteem. She's only giving me ten days. I wonder why ten days?"

Atem sighs. "I think I know why."

"Before you explain that…can you tell me how my mother died?" Mana asks, looking at him.

"When you died of your coma, your mother went into a deep depression. She didn't eat, sleep, or do anything to take care of herself. She was so heartbroken losing her only daughter. And so about three years later…"

"She died because of me?" Mana asks herself and she clenches both of her fists that were on the bed sheets. She grits her teeth, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I can't believe she's actually gone," she says, her voice trembling.

"Mana, you can change this. You have ten days."

"But why ten days."

"Because, when you fell into your coma, they decided to pull the plug ten days later," he replies and her eyes widen.

"Then there's hope?" He nods. Mana looks out the window where a full moon was shining brightly in the sky along with the stars. Her eyes were filled with determination as she thought about what she had to do to prevent all of this from happening,

'I will not allow this to happen.'

_Sorry it's so short. I was sort of in a rush but the next…ten chapters will be good I promise. For now…please review. It would make me ever so happy._


	5. Sad Discovery

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If it did, Seto and Kisara would've kissed by now.

Day 1

Mana stretches her arms as she sits up in bed the next morning. When she opens her eyes she quickly shields them with her hand from the sun beaming through her window. It was good to say that her head was feeling a lot better and she was thankful to Atem for taking care of her.

Speaking of Atem, she didn't see him anywhere. He had stayed with her last night until she had fallen asleep. Even in the future he was still a great friend to her.

She swings her feet out of bed and gets up, stretching her arms once more before going in search of Atem.

She had never been around the house before because she was out cold when Atem had brought her here. She had to say that his house was pretty nice.

From what she saw, he had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One was upstairs and the other downstairs. But he wasn't in any of those bedrooms.

Instead, she found him lying on the couch and the television in front of it was still on.

"Atem?" There was no answer. She knew he wouldn't answer because he was a heavy sleeper. How did she know? She had slept in his house once when she had run away from home after an argument with her mother. When she had tried to wake him up, it took her turning on the radio just to wake him.

'He hasn't changed a bit,' she thought with a smile and she sits down in front of him on the edge of the couch, watching TV.

Nothing was on but the news, which she didn't like. All the news ever showed was bad news. For example: house fires and people getting killed. Nothing good ever happened. She lifts her legs and crosses them on the couch to get a little more comfortable as she continues to watch TV.

"Mana…" she hears Atem say and she turns her head to him, only to find him fast asleep.

'Hehe,' Mana says in her head with a grin across her lips. 'He's talking about me in his sleep.'

"What are you grinning about?" She quickly whips her around to see Atem awake. One eye was open and the other closed.

"Uh…nothing," Mana answers.

"Right," he says with sarcasm before sitting up beside her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"What are friends for?" Mana smiles then frowns when her stomach starts to growl. She blushes and puts her hand behind her head.

"I guess I'm hungry. That's what happens when you haven't eaten in five years," she jokes and Atem smiles.

"Then let's get something to eat shall we?"

"What did you have in mind?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFETT! COOL!" Mana yells in excitement and she quickly rushes over to grab some food. Atem gasps when he sits down in front of Mana and sees her plate. There were nothing but pancakes stacked on top of each other with a lot of syrup.

She grins before munching down on ten pancakes quickly.

Atem's eyes widen then return. That was just like her. She always acted herself around him. He had almost forgotten how much she loved food. Back when he was a teenager himself, he remembered how he and his friends used to have pizza parties and Mana would eat each slice, but made sure to leave one for him. He smiles and closes his eyes, reminiscing on those thoughts.

Mana looks up from her food. "Hey, you're not eating." He opens his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Mana, just thinking that's all."

"Oh…" she says before returning back to eating her food.

After eating, they start back toward the car which was parked in a nearby parking lot. Mana sighs in relief.

"I'm so full. Thanks for the food."

"No problem."

"Hey Atem?"

"Hm?"

"What ever happened to the others?"

"The others?"

"Yeah, you know. Yugi and Tea, your grandpa. Where are they now?"

"My grandfather…" He stops when they approach his black convertible. "…He passed Mana."

Mana's heart drops when she hears that. First her mother and now his grandfather too? His grandfather was like a grandfather to her since she didn't have one. She felt very devastated as tears form in her eyes but she quickly looks away so Atem couldn't see.

"How?" she asks.

"You know he ran a game shop…"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well as he was closing up for the night, a hooded man comes in, demanding that he give up all his money. Grandpa refused and when he did, he stole the money with force. I found grandpa lying on the floor unconscious and I took him to the hospital. But he never woke up." A tear goes down his cheek as he remembers that dreadful day. But his tear was nothing compared to the tears Mana had. There was a fountain of tears coming from her eyes.

"Mana…don't cry."

"How can I not?" she sobs and he takes her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mana…it's okay," he says soothingly.

"But he was like family to me and now…he's gone!"

It felt like there was one thing to the other. She really hoped that nobody else close to her had died while she was gone because she didn't know how much of this she could take.

"W-Why?"

"Shh…" he hushes, continuing to rub her back and whisper more soothing words to her.

_Well…Ahem…Lets write some reviews shall we?_


	6. Hello Tea

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If it did, this story wouldn't exist

Day 1-Night

Driving back home that night wasn't the same. Atem was doing everything he could to cheer Mana up after he had broken the bad news to her about his grandfather. Plus the death of her mother had doubled the pain she felt inside. He glances at her then back at the dark road which was lit by cars and street lights.

Her arm was resting on the arm rest and her head leaning on her hand. Her eyes were low and her eyes slightly puffy from crying. They arrive at the house and he puts the key into the lock, twisting it and turning the knob to open the door. Mana stands outside with her eyes to the ground and Atem turns to her.

"Mana? Aren't you coming inside?" he asks. Her eyes gaze up to his worried ones and she nods.

'Darn it Mana, stop making him so worried,' Mana thought sitting with her legs close to her chest on her bed. The lights were off except for the street light outside her window. 'I wonder how I am going to accomplish my task.'

She looks out the window and sighs. 'I guess I won't know until it comes to me.'

Day 2

Mana watches as Atem goes back and forth in the kitchen as she takes a bite of her cereal the next morning.

"Yes, I'm still here," he says over the phone. "Yes…right…okay….really?" Mana yawns, getting bored of his conversation and continues to eat. He puts his black leather jacket on that went well with his black pants and a white shirt that went underneath. She nearly chokes on her food when he suddenly raises his voice.

"RIGHT NOW!?...Alright, I'll be there." Mana hits her chest and starts to cough as he hangs up the phone. He turns her attention to Mana who was just sighing in relief that she hadn't choked to death.

"I need to run. Do you want to come?"

"Uh…sure?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana leans on the black convertible with her arms folded and a bored look on her face. She was waiting for Atem to come out of a building. He had went there to receive a new order of games that he needed for the game shop that he ran after grandpa had passed.

"Hey you!" Mana turns her head to see a police officer approaching her and she stands up straight.

"Uh…hi…" He grabs her arm and leads her away from the car. "Hey! Where are you taking me!?" Mana yells trying to free herself from his grasp but it was no use.

"You know exactly where you're supposed to be at this time," he replies, dragging her to a steel building.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not supposed to be here! GAAAAAH!"

Mana sits in a seat with a pout on her face as paper planes and paper balls fly over head. She had told herself earlier to ask Atem if he had any extra clothes, but now that didn't matter. Because she was wearing her uniform, the police had mistaken her for being a current student at Domino high school.

Her eyes widen when she sees the teacher. She had brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a grey skirt and a white dress shirt.

"T-TEA!" Mana yells and she quickly covers her mouth as everyone looks at her strangely. Tea recognizes the voice and gasps.

'No way,' Tea thought. 'But I thought…' The bell rings and Tea puts some papers down on the desk.

"Er…hello class. Today you will be having…" her eye catches Mana again who waves slightly. "You're having a study period." She motions Mana to go out into the hallway and Mana nods.

"But how?" Tea asks in surprised, pulling away from a hug as they stand outside of the school.

"It's a long story," Mana replies, scratching the back of her head.

"The first period is fifty minutes; we have plenty of time."

"Okay…"

Meanwhile, Atem carries a box to his car and puts it into the trunk. He closes it and gasps when he didn't see Mana anywhere in sight.

"Mana?" He looks around the car and across the street, but there was still no sign of her anywhere. He slaps his forehead and sighs heavily. "Oh great. She found a great time to get lost," he mutters before getting in his car.

"So you came here from the future? And you only have ten days to get back to your time?" Tea asks and Mana nods after she got through explaining everything. "I just can't believe you're actually here…standing in front of me right now."

"Yeah. You've grown so much but look at me. I haven't aged in five years," Mana says and Tea chuckles. "You know, Atem's been telling me about everyone else's reaction to my death. But he never told me his."

Tea leans on the building and thinks back on that day.

_Flashback_

_The doctor came into the waiting room where Atem, Tea, Yugi and Grandpa were. Tea quickly stands up._

_"How is she doctor? Did she come out of her coma?" she asks. The doctor bows his head._

_"I'm sorry, but she wasn't getting any better. So we decided to take her out," he reveals and Atem stands up._

_"You WHAT!?" he yells, causing everyone's attention to go to him._

_"I sincerely apologize."_

_"YOU KILLED HER!" _

_"Atem, please stop this," his grandfather says, standing up beside him._

_"YOU TOOK MY BEST FRIEND AWAY!" Atem says, attempting to lay a punch on the doctor but Yugi holds him back._

_"Stop it bro! Don't do this!"_

_"Let me go!" Atem screams, as Yugi drags him away. "MURDERER!!" The words echo through the Tea's head as Yugi continues to drag him away._

_End Flashback_

"Whoa…That's not like Atem," Mana says.

"I don't think I've ever seen him get that angry." The bell rings and Tea looks at her wristwatch. "I should be going now. Before you leave, don't forget to say good-bye alright?"

"Alright." Tea turns to leave but stops when Mana calls her name.

"Yes Mana?"

"Can you do me one favor?" Mana asks with a smile.

Mana runs down the sidewalk wearing a new pair of clothes. She was wearing a navy blue mini skirt and a blue sweatshirt with a hood. She was glad that Tea had an extra pair of clothes for her to wear. Plus, now that she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, no cop would come up to her and drag her back to school.

She runs across the street without looking and because of that, she didn't notice the black convertible zooming toward her until a loud screeching sound fills her ears and she turns to see the car about to hit.

Mana shrieks and prepares to be hit, but just in time, the driver of the car stops just centimeters away from her body. She smiles when Atem turns out to be the person in the car.

"Oh, hiya Atem!" she greets happily.

"Are you nuts!? You could've been killed!" he yells, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Sorry," she apologizes and he sighs.

"Get in."

"Ooh! Ooh! Hey Atem!" Mana says with excitement and her fists clenched.

"Hm?"

"Can we go see Yugi!?"

"Yugi? Are you…sure you want to see him?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course I do, he's my friend. Why would you ask that?"

"…It's nothing. Alright, we can go."

_Hm…I think Atem is hiding something. Oh well you won't know until you review so I can post the new chapter._


	7. Seeing Yugi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it…boy oh boy, wouldn't that be exciting?

I also want to make a brief note. Asiera brought up a good point from last chapter about the pulling the plug thing. It was Mana's mother's decision to do that, but I didn't specify that. But it will all become clear toward the end. So thank you Asiera for pointing that out. And yes my tenses do tend to change sometimes and I apologize. I'm working on that.

Day 2-Night

Mana groans as she walks inside the house. They weren't able to see Yugi today because he wasn't at home.

"Aw, I was really looking forward to seeing him," says Mana, looking very disappointed as Atem closes the door to the house.

"I…guess he's busy. Oh well, I'm going to bed," Atem says quickly, heading for the stairs. Mana raises an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Hey Atem?" Mana asks and Atem stops in his tracks. Just a couple more steps and he would be at the stairs, but he didn't make it in time. "What's going on between you and Yugi?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Every time I ask you about Yugi, you always bring up another subject. Why is that?"

"It's nothing," he replies.

"Well can we go see him first thing in the morning?"

"Sure Mana…sure…" He says before continuing up the stairs. Mana watches him leave.

'He's seems…bothered by something.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 3

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Mana asks, standing in front of Yugi's house the next day. Atem was still sitting in the car with the motor running.

"I…uh…have some errands to run," he lies and Mana could tell by his eyes searching for an excuse. But she decides to go along with it. She turns to the front door as he drives off and she knocks a couple of times before hearing a response from the other side of the door.

A guy slightly shorter than her with tri colored hair answers the door and his eyes widen.

"M-Ma-Ma-Ma…" His eyes roll to the back of his head and he faints.

"I didn't see that coming," Mana says to herself before bending down and lifting Yugi up into her arms, shaking him lightly to wake him up.

"Yugi. Hey Yugi." His amethyst eyes slowly open and he sits up. "Are you okay?"

"How?" he asks and Mana looks up.

'Gosh, for the past three days, I feel like I've been repeating myself. Oh well, one more time couldn't hurt.'

"How bizarre," Yugi says, sitting beside Mana on the couch. "What exactly do you have to do?"

Mana shrugs her shoulders. "I don't exactly know myself. I probably have to something pretty remarkable or something." They continue to talk to each other. There were some happy conversations but all ended in the subject of Mana's coma. But other than that subject, Mana brings another one up.

"What's going on between you and Atem? I know he's hiding something from me," Mana says and Yugi bows his head slightly. He was hoping that she wouldn't bring that up. But instead of being like his brother and hiding the answer, he comes out with it.

"Atem and I always fought back then. But you were always there to break us up and to get us to make up and apologize. Then when you passed it was never the same between us. There was no one there to tell us to admit to each that we were wrong."

"Or someone to tell you that it was wrong to fight," Mana says and he nods. "But what caused you two to be like this?"

"It was a simple duel monsters game that Atem and I were having. Atem was winning but I suddenly drew the card needed to beat him. And when I did…well…you know how Atem feels about losing. And so we argued back and forth. He accused me of cheating; that I had snuck a card under my sleeve and pulled it out at the right time so that I could win. But I never cheat."

"How could something so childish turn into something so big?"

"I don't know. But after that, Atem was convinced that I was a cheater and that he could never trust me or anything like that."

Mana shakes her head. 'Atem…how could you?'

Then another questions pops into her head. "Whatever happened to you and Tea? Are you two…?"

"No."

"But you guys are perfect for each other! Why didn't you?"

"Come on Mana, you know how it feels. I mean look at you. You still haven't revealed your feelings to Atem! Besides, without you there to push me into telling my feelings like you always did…" He sighs and looks out the window. "All those times you told me to tell her how I felt and I didn't. Then I thought…the next time Mana pushes me to tell Tea, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Tea I love her. But then you took that hard fall and left. And so I never got the courage."

"But Yugi, you shouldn't tell your feelings because I force you. I mean what about this?" Mana asks, placing her hand on the left side of her chest. "Didn't you ever stop to listen to your heart?"

"I guess…not. It's probably too late now."

"No it's not. You can still tell her."

"But we haven't spoken to each other in months. I don't even know where she is now."

"She works at Domino High School. Try to catch her when she's free and tell her how you feel." Yugi looks at Mana with a smile and she smiles back. They look toward the door when the doorbell rings.

"I guess that's for me. I should get going," Mana says standing up and Yugi stands up along with her.

"Thanks a lot Mana," Yugi says, giving her a friendly hug and she hugs back with a smile. Then they pull back and walk to the door, opening it. Yugi was surprised to see Atem standing there.

"Atem."

"Yugi," he says back with his arms folded. Mana frowns at the way they were acting around each other. They were acting as if they were rivals or something.

"See ya Yugi," Mana says with a wave.

"Yeah…see ya," Yugi says back and he closes the door.

Day 3-Night

The car ride back was silent at first. The sounds of other cars zooming by quickly, motors and sometimes car horns were the only things that fill they ears. Once at a stoplight though, that's when the conversation begins.

"I want to hear from you now…" Mana says, continuing to look forward. "Why are you and Yugi so far apart?"

"Because he's a liar and a cheater that's why," Atem replies.

"All over a game? Atem, why throw away your relationship with your brother."  
"Because he's--"

"It was just a game," she interrupts.

Those five words continue to fill his head, even when he was at home, sitting on the couch, staring at the phone in front of him.

'Maybe I did make that game into a big deal,' he thinks to himself. 'Maybe I should…' He reaches for the phone then pulls back, having an inner war within himself. Then he makes up his mind, reaching for the phone and putting it into his ear.

_I hope my tenses stayed the same. If it didn't, please tell me. Anyway, please review._


	8. Memories

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it…that would be totally awesome!

Day 4

_You have one new voice message. Wednesday, 10:00 p.m. _

_"Yugi, it's me Atem. I know we haven't spoken in awhile and all but I would just would like to talk to you. Call me back and we can plan a place where we can meet up. Bye."_

Mana peaks from behind a wall with a scared look. When she sees no one was in the living room, she slowly tip toes across the floor. The whole house was totally quiet. There were no TVs on or nothing. Just complete silence. Completely sure that no one was there, she sighs in relief and walks regularly.

"Phew, I thought for sure he was--"

"Here?" She jumps and slowly turns her head to see Atem right behind her. She could practically feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Crap," she mutters.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily now did you?"

"Actually," Mana says with a smirk. "I DID!" She quickly runs away and he rushes after her. What are they doing you ask? Just a simple game of tag. It was a thing that they would usually do in the past…although it would be played outside instead of inside.

"Stop running so fast!" Mana yells, seeing that Atem wasn't too far away from her.

"How do you expect me to catch you then?" he asks and they run into the kitchen. Mana was on one side of the table while he was on the opposite. She moves one way and he follows. She stops short and tries to move the other direction, but he follows her again.

"And it comes down to this," Atem says with a grin.

"No!" she yells and she runs over to the sink and he stands in front of her, approaching her slowly.

"Stay back!"

"Give up Mana. You're trapped." Mana's eyes glance back to the sink where she sees the water spray. (A.N: I don't know what it's called.) An idea comes to her head and she grabs it, holding it in front of her defensively.

"You better not," Atem says. She sticks out her tongue and sprays him with the cold water, laughing as she did so. Some of it got onto the floor but she didn't care about that. Seeing Atem's reaction to the water was too hilarious. After about a minute of doing that, she stops to see that Atem was soaked.

She puts her hands on her sides and starts laughing uncontrollably as Atem glares playfully at her.

"You think that's funny?" Mana stops laughing. From the look on his face, he looked like he wanted some payback.

"GAAH!" she yells running away from him and he goes after her.

"You'll pay for that!" Mana was at his fingertips and when he finally gets hold of her, he slips from the water and they fall into the basement, tumbling down the stairs and landing side by side on the floor. Both were panting heavily from all the running.

"You alright?" Atem asks.

"Yeah." They both look at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

"You looked so funny when you got soaked!" Mana laughs.

"Not as funny the way you looked when I almost caught you the first time." They sit up and Mana looks around. There were some boxes and books stacked on top of each other. Some were labeled 'books' and the others were labeled 'photos.'

"You sure do have a lot of stuff down here," Mana says getting up and looking inside the boxes. She finds a photo album and sits back down on the floor to look at it. Atem sits by her and looks on as she flips the pages.

"Aw look, it's your grandpa," Mana says. The picture shows grandpa with Yugi and Atem standing by them as little kids. She flips to the next page and smiles. It was of her and Atem. Mana had got a bloody knee from playing when they were young and Atem was putting a band-aid on her who was crying. They were ten at the time.

Flashback

_"You can't catch me Mana!" Atem yells, running in the park with Mana on his tail. She was about to catch him when she trips over a rock and falls to the ground, skinning her knee. Atem stops and rushes to her aid. At first she wasn't crying but when he pointed out that she was bleeding, she burst into tears._

_Atem calmly looks into his book bag for a band-aid. He always keeps them in there because just about every time he plays with Mana, she gets hurt in some way. He pulls it out and puts it on her injured knee._

_He cups her two cheeks and wipes the tears with his thumbs, giving her a warm smile._

_"Feel better?" he asks. She sniffs before nodding with a smile._

End Flashback

"You were always hurting yourself as a kid," Atem remembers.

"Yeah," Mana agrees, looking at the small scar on her knee from the day. She turns the page again and this one made her blush and she quickly turns the page.

"What was that?" Atem asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…nothing important." Atem snatches the book and turns the page back. His eyes widen when he sees what it is.

"Ew! Atem don't look at it!" Mana exclaims, quickly getting up and rushing upstairs.

"Junior Prom." Atem and Mana were posing for the picture. The background was a moon and stars. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were placed on his chest. Mana was slightly red. Atem, who was not to fond of taking pictures, manages to smirk. She was wearing a light blue dress and he a black suit with a blue tie to match her dress.

He closes the book and throws it back into the box. He wonders why Mana reacted that way to the picture. Then it came to him and he smirks.

'I knew it,' he thinks to himself and he gets up and goes upstairs.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 4- Night

_That day is getting closer Mana. You better figure out what you must do before time runs out. For if you're too late, you can never return to the present day world._

Mana quickly sits up in bed, panting heavily from the dream she had just had. Dark Magician Girl was reminding her on her mission. She jumps slightly, seeing a flash of lightning and then hearing thunder.

She looks out the window. There was a thunderstorm going on and a heavy one at that. The trees were blowing fiercely in the wind and the street lights were moving a little. Mana shivers. She really hated thunderstorms. The flashes of lightning you would see every now and then and mostly the booming thunder. She yelps when she hears another roar of thunder and she falls out of bed, the covers landing on top of her. At first she just lied there, thinking it was over. But when she sees another flash of lightning, that made her get up and sprint to Atem's room where he was sleeping peacefully.

She walks up to the bed, then pokes him on his bare shoulder. Surprisingly to her, he wakes up. Usually it would take a long time for him to open his eyes. He looks at her with sleepy eyes and without a word, he moves over to give her room. He already knew why she was there so there was no need for words. Plus he was very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. She crawls into the bed and lies her head on the pillow while he pulls the covers over them. (A.N.: Yeah, they have that close of a relationship )

Mana sighs in relief and closes her eyes, falling asleep, feeling comforted that Atem was there.

_Aw, that was sweet. I felt like I had to add some AtemxMana. I'm not too good with romance and fluff so give me a break. Review please!_


	9. Feelings

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it, I would've made the original Yugioh longer.

Day 5

"Thank you, come again," Atem says, handing the gamer his change. He had just sold a new popular video game. Since he is the owner of the game shop, he has many responsibilities. For example: Make sure it's clean, get the shipping of new games and place them on the shelf, and lock up everyday. It wasn't easy to work alone. He didn't see how is grandfather did it.

His grandfather always came here with a smile, proud of his job and what not. It's not that Atem didn't like working there; he just feels that he needs a little break. He considers later to hire some employees, to make it easier on him.

His cell phone that was in his pocket rings. He reaches in there and flips it open, sighing when he sees who it is.

"Yes Mana," he answers.

"Hey, why do you have to answer like that?" Mana asks over the phone.

"I'm tired that's all."

"You can't be tired. You promised you would take me to the park tonight remember?"

"Yes, I remember. So why did you call anyway?"

"Where are the skillets usually kept?" Mana asks, looking in the refrigerator.

"In the cabinet." Mana closes the fridge with her foot and trots over to the cabinets, pulling out a heavy skillet and placing it on the stove. Atem raises an eyebrow. "What are you cooking?"

"Some breakfast. Probably pancakes!" Mana exclaims with excitement and she smacks her lips, craving the taste of the fluffy food and the syrup that would go on it.

Atem chuckles then asks, "You know how to cook?"

"Of course I do," she replies, but as she says that, she drops an egg on the floor.

He frowns. "Last I checked, you couldn't even tell the difference between a butter knife and a regular knife," he mutters with dimmed eyes.

"What was that?" Mana asks, not quite hearing what he had just said.

"Nothing."

Even at age ten, Mana didn't know how to put bread in the toaster and when she finally learned how, she nearly burned it to a crisp. Fear overcomes him. Burning a toaster was bad enough but a whole house was tragic.

"I'd better not come to see my house burned to the ground," he says in a warning tone.

"Relax buddy, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure," he says sarcastically as a new customer walks in. "I have to go. I'll see you when I get home."

"Oki-Doki." He hangs up the phone and puts on a smile even though he was tired.

"Welcome to Kami Game Shop, how may I help you?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 5-Night

The front door to the house slowly opens, revealing a very exhausted Atem. His eyes were barely open and his posture was slouched. "Work can be such a drag, and traffic too," he groans, dropping his black jacket to the floor and he heads to the couch, not feeling like going upstairs to sleep in his room tonight.

He sighs and plops on the couch on his back, finally being able to close his eyes…for a moment.

"Hey Atem!" Mana greets, walking into the living room and going up behind the couch. The only reply he gives is a groan. She blinks and looks down to see that he was sleeping. "Atem?"

"I'm sorry Mana," he apologizes, his eyes were still closed. "I can't take you to the park today."

"…It's okay," Mana says, even though the tone of her voice sounds like she was a bit disappointed that she couldn't go. "Are you going to be okay?" She grabs a small blanket off a nearby couch and places it on him, and then she crouches down in front of the couch.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't worry about me, alright? I'll be okay, Mana," he assures her and she nods before standing up and leaving the room. Atem knows Mana was very disappointed that she couldn't go to the park. But he just felt so tired from work that he could barely move.

So far he's never broken a promise. He always stays on his word. But it looks like today would be the first time he would break a promise.

Day 6- Very Early Morning

Mana's POV

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed, with no worries at all. Although I should be thinking about my mission, that has gone to the back of my head. I'll get to it eventually. Right now, I just want to sleep.

I was a little disappointed that Atem and I couldn't go to the park today. I was really looking forward to it. But hey, he's tired and he needs his rest right? Right. Well maybe we can go to the park later. As I try to drift to dream world, I feel some weight on the bed and I feel someone else's presence in my room. Who else was in my room? I start to panic in my head.

"Mana," the baritone voice says but I stay quiet, too scared to answer the mysterious voice. "Mana."

'I have to be brave,' I thought to myself. 'Here it goes.' With all my energy, I lunge onto the person, knocking him to the floor. Finally I open my eyes to see that the person I tackled was none other than Atem. I look down at him and he looks up at me, a little startled.

"It's…only me," he finally says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Don't scare you? You scared me," he says as I get off of him.

Normal POV

Mana rubs her eyes. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Mana asks, still rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"To the park."

"The park?"

"That's where you wanted to go right?"

"But…it's late. The sun isn't even up yet."

"Exactly. If we hurry up, we can be there just in time for the sunrise," he says, walking out the room. Mana smiles, happy that she would be able to go to the park after all.

Her smile turns to a frown when she sees what they have to ride in. Atem gets on the black motorcycle and Mana holds her arms, feeling a shiver run through her.

"Well? Aren't you getting on?" he asks.

"Motorcycles scare me. What if I fall off?" she asks, slowly getting on behind him.

"You won't fall if you hold on to me." Mana wraps her arms around his waist and once she feels secure, she nods her head and they zoom off.

At first, her eyes were closed. But once she feels comfortable, slowly her eyes open up. Hardly any cars were on the street and the cars that were on the street, they ride right past them quickly. Mana loves this feeling of going fast with her hair blowing through the wind and she wishes that the ride wouldn't end so quickly. But soon they make it to the park, both standing before a river.

The sky was an orange color and just over the horizon, you could see the sun peeking through the trees.

"The sky…it's so…pretty," Mana says with amazement. "I've never seen the sunrise before."

"You haven't?" Atem asks and she shakes her head. "Yugi, Grandpa and I would come out very early just to see the sunrise."

Mana smiles, continuing to watch as the sun slowly rises into the sky. She was so grateful that Atem took her out to see the sun. It was a wonderful opportunity and a great experience too.

"Mana."

"Hm?"

"Tell me…when we were downstairs, looking through those photos, why did you react the way you did when the prom picture came up?" Atem asks, already knowing the answer but he just wanted to hear the truth from her. Mana keeps her eyes to the sky.

"Well…I guess I did…sort of like you," she replies lowly.

"Sort of?"

"Okay, I really liked you…a lot. I mean I've had a crush on you since…well…ever."

"How come you never told me that?" Atem asks.

"I was too shy. Plus, I didn't think you would return the feelings I had toward you," she replies, turning toward him.

"Do you still have those feelings for me Mana?" She lowers her eyes while he continues to look at her, waiting for the answer. "You wouldn't be hurting my feelings if you didn't. No matter what, I'll still love you."

Mana quickly lifts her eyes, looking directly into his. There were a lot of things that she wanted to say but she just couldn't find the words for it. And before she could actually open her mouth, they were interrupted by a man's voice.

"HEY!" They both turn to the voice and Atem gasps, widening his eyes, seeing who it is.

_Wow, I wonder who that could be. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter so until then…please review. _


	10. Bad Night

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it blah, blah, blah.

Day 6

"HEY!" a voice yells and they both turn around to see who it is. Atem gasps and his eyes are filled with horror. There is a man wearing a black wool skull cap, with a black shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket. In his hand he carries a wooden bat.

"You…" Atem says, narrowing his eyes, standing protectively in front of Mana.

"Ah, so I heard you're the new owner of the gameshop. How's it going?" the man asks.

"That's none of your business."

"Atem, who is that guy?" Mana asks in a slight whisper.

"He's the one that killed my grandfather," Atem replies, still keeping his angry gaze on the man.

"So, you got a shipping of that new popular game have you not? I bet that's bringing in loads of money so hand it over," the man demands, holding out his hand for the cash. Atem stands his ground, not making one move. "Why does everyone have to do it the hard way? Oh well, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Mana, run," Atem whispers to her.

"But Atem…" Mana looks at Atem then to the man who was preparing to attack. She wanted to move so badly but she just couldn't. It feels like her feet are stuck to the ground. The man throws a punch but Atem blocks it with his hand and punches the man in the jaw, causing him to stumble back.

Atem quickly turns his head to Mana. "GO!" he yells, making Mana jump slightly.

"But I can't leave you here!"

"I'll be fine now go!" Mana gasps, seeing the man creep up behind Atem.

"Atem, look out!" Mana warns and as soon as Atem turns his head, he is met with the wooden bat. He falls to the ground, landing on his side. The man chuckles, dropping the bat.

"ATEM!" She drops to her knees and checks on him to see if he is alright. He opens his eyes partially.

"I…told you to go…"

"Atem I--AUGH!" she yells, feeling someone's hand grab her hair and raise her up.

"Now…I'm guessing you're a friend of his. Maybe you know where the money is."

"Let me go!"

The man was beginning to get very frustrated and he raises his voice. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" When she didn't say anything he lifts his hand to strike, but is stopped when he is hit in the back of the head with his own bat. He falls forward, letting Mana go and his face hits the dirt.

Atem holds his head, dropping the bat before almost collapsing to the ground. Mana rushes over and catches him in her arms.

"Atem! Are you okay!? Atem!" she cries but there was no reply.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 6-Night

Mana sits in the waiting room of the hospital. There was one nearby the incident and she had dragged him there. She had been there all day and now it was night time. She had seen people come and gone and people that worked there go back and forth in the hallway. But her attention wasn't on them. Her main concern was Atem.

'Atem…please be alright.'

"Are you here for Mr. Motou?" a doctor asks, coming out of a room and Mana quickly stands up.

"Yes. Is he going to be alright?" Mana asks.

"He's going to be fine. He just has a slight head injury. We have to keep him over night and tomorrow, just to see if everything is going well. You can see him if you want."

Mana walks into the white room. The window is half way open, letting some cool air come in. She didn't like hospitals one bit. First of all, if you were in a hospital, either you or someone else close to you were hurt. And second of all, seeing people hurt or really sick made her really sad.

Atem was lying in bed, under the white sheets, and his bed is up in a sort of sitting position. At first, she is only standing at the doorway viewing him. From where she is standing, she could see that he has a white wrap going around his head and there was some sort of tube going in the back of his hand, giving him some fluid of some kind. He is also wearing the hospital clothing.

"I don't want to see him like this," Mana says to herself, turning away and preparing to leave that is until she hears him call her name.

"Mana…"

She quickly whips her head around. His eyes were still closed but somehow he knew she was there.

"Don't leave," he says hoarsely. She slowly approaches his bed and sits on the edge of it. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"A-Atem." Mana was so close to crying. Tears were starting to form and it was becoming hard not to let them out.

'Just don't blink and you won't cry. Blink and it's all over,' she keeps telling herself in her head.

"Hey there," he greets.

That was it for Mana. She finally blinks and the tears fall freely on her cheeks. Atem holds out his arms and she hugs him while he holds her close.

"I'm sorry," she sobs.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry," she keeps saying.

"Everything is going to be alright." Even after saying that though, she keeps apologizing to him again and again, making Atem wonder more and more why she was apologizing.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 7

_'It's your fault…It's your fault!...It's YOUR FAULT!' a voice keeps repeating those same words in Mana's head. Mana runs blindly through the darkness, trying to escape. 'It's your fault!'_

_"No!" Mana yells, covering her ears and continuing to run. But even when she has her ears covered, the voice could still be heard._

_'IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S HURT!'_

_"No! I didn't…it was…I…"_

_'YOU'RE A COWARD!' Mana kneels down, clenching her head, trying to block the voice. 'YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!'_

_"Please stop," she pleads with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_'IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE A COWARD!'_

_"STOOOOOP!" Mana yells._

Mana's head shoots up. She was lying on the couch in Atem's hospital bedroom. The sun is up in the sky but it's still sort of early. There were also some dark clouds too, signaling that there is probably going to be a thunderstorm later on. She holds her head and starts to think back on her dream.

'It's is my fault,' she thinks to herself. 'I could've helped him, but I was…a coward.' She gets up looks at Atem one last time as he sleeps before quietly leaving the room.

"Mr. Motou, it's time for breakfast," a sweet voice says and Atem slowly opens his eyes to see a nurse standing beside his bed. There is a tray of hospital food in front of him. "Why good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better," Atem replies and his eyes glance over to the empty couch. "Uh…have you seen a girl with brown spiky hair anywhere?"

The nurse looks up in thought then shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't. Maybe she went to the bathroom or out for a walk."

"Maybe," Atem agrees but then thoughts start to run through his mind. She was pretty upset yesterday and didn't say a word for the rest of the night. He shakes those thoughts out of his head. 'She'll be fine.'

But later in the day, she still hadn't come back yet. There was no way she could've been in the bathroom that long. It has been 5 hours now and Atem was starting to get very worried, thinking something bad may have happened to her.

He turns his head to the window. The sun was no longer out but there were a lot of ugly looking clouds out there. He reaches over to a nearby stand and picks up the remote, pushing the button that would turn on the television.

_"Everyone should stay in doors," _reports the meteorologist on the news. _"We may have a tornado coming our way. If so, find shelter immediately."_

"Oh no…" Atem says to himself. If it is true that there is a tornado on the way and Mana is outside, she could be in great danger.

"Knock, knock," comes a familiar female voice and Atem's attention goes to the door where he sees Tea and Yugi. Tea has a card and some flowers in her hand while Yugi has a couple of 'Get Well Soon' balloons.

"Tea, Yugi," Atem says with a smile, happy to see them both. He and Yugi had settled things earlier and now they were talking to each other. After setting the things down, Tea goes over and gives Atem a hug and he hugs back.

"How are you doing?" Tea asks.

"I'm doing fine," he answers, pulling away.

"That's good. I heard you're getting out soon."

"Yes and as soon as I'm out, I'm getting some real food," Atem says referring to the hospital food and Tea laughs. "How did you guys find out I was here?"

"Mana told us," Yugi replies. "Where is she anyway?"

Atem sighs, lowering his eyes. "I don't have the slightest clue. She was here last night but when I woke up she was gone."

"But where would she go? Surely she couldn't have gone back to your place alone."

"I know. I'm starting to get really worried."

"Yeah and there's a huge storm coming our way."

"Why do you think she left?" asks Tea.

Atem shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but yesterday she was really upset. She kept apologizing for me for some reason."

Tea gasps. "She must feel like it's all her fault."

"That's it!" Yugi agrees. "That's why she ran away."

"Well we have to go find her!" As soon as Tea says that, there was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning.

"That's it, I'm going to go find her," Atem says, preparing to get out of bed.

"But Atem, you can't leave. Besides, what if the nurses find you out of bed?" Tea asks.

"But he's probably the only one that can help Mana when we find her," Yugi says.

"So what do we do?"

They all stand there in thought for awhile. Tea and Atem glance at each other then keep their eyes on Yugi.

"W-What are you guys thinking?" Yugi asks, backing up.

"Yugi, you have to take my place," Atem tells him.

"ME!? BUT WHY!?"

"Because the doctors will never tell the difference between you and me."

"I don't know…"  
"Come on Yugi, it won't be that hard. All you have to do is lie here and wait until we get back," says Tea. Yugi groans and pouts, folding his arms, not liking the idea at all. But since his friend was in danger, he had to do it.

After changing, Atem puts on his jacket, preparing to leave with Tea. "We'll be back as soon as we can," says Atem to Yugi who is lying in bed wearing the hospital clothing.

"Just hurry up." Tea and Atem nod and rush out to find Mana.

_Hope they find her before the big storm. Since I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, I uploaded another for the heck of it. So go check out the next chapter!_


	11. Finding Mana

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it, Mahad and Isis would've been a couple. (Trust me, there's something there between the two)

Day 7- Late Afternoon

Mana's POV

I walk down the cold streets of Domino. I could've sworn it was sunny out here a minute ago. Oh well. At least I have the blue sweat shirt Tea gave me. But my legs are freezing cold since I have nothing on but a mini skirt.

I look up to the cloudy sky, regretting leaving the hospital in the first place. Why did I leave you ask? I feel so guilty, not doing anything to help Atem out that night. Maybe if I did, he wouldn't be there. I've caused him nothing but trouble, so that's why I left. I just wish the weather was a lot better than it is now.

Suddenly I feel the wind pick up and I shield my face from some small flying particles like leaves or small rocks that blew with it.

The sky is so dark and it looks like there is going to be a big storm coming.

"Why did I leave?" I ask myself with a sigh. I'm not too fond of storms and if there's a tornado coming…No…I'm not going to even think of that.

But the sky does look gloomy and those clouds are looking weirder than usual. What if there is a tornado coming? The wind picks up again and I start to panic.

"Oh god, I need to find shelter," I say and I search frantically for somewhere to go under. As I was searching though, I spot a small girl with blonde hair in pigtails, crouched down in fear next to a brick building. She appears to be at least eight years old.

I run over to her to see why she is there alone.

"Uh…excuse me," I say to her. "Are you alright?" It looks like she has been crying, for her eyes were red and watery.

"I lost my mommy because I wandered off," she answers. I look to the sky again and I gasp silently when I see a funnel shape in the distance. Rain starts to pour down on us.

"Look…we need to find shelter. We'll be safe there. And I promise we'll find your mom." I reach out a hand to her and she takes it. I help her to her feet and we search around for shelter quickly. I was starting to lose hope though because every single place and store was closed. We stop so I can have a time to think.

Okay, so I remember watching these tornado videos at school and what you should do had one occurred. I know that I have to find shelter but where?

"I'm scared," the girl says and I pick her up, still searching. That's when I see a vidok. (AN: Those stone things that cars go under in expressways…they're like tunnels) That's the only place I can think of that we could find shelter so I run over there with the girl in my arms as I fast I could and we take shelter under there.

Normal POV

Atem and Tea run down the empty streets. There were some abandoned cars on the road but other than that it was just plain deserted. The wind is beginning to pick up speed and it was also raining heavily, making the search for Mana harder. Tea slips and almost falls when Atem quickly stops her fall by catching her hand.

She sighs in relief. "Thank you." Atem nods then looks out to see a tornado coming their way.

"Oh no," Tea says, seeing it as well. "How are we going to find her now?"

"We're just going to have to hope that she will okay on her own. In the mean time, we need to find somewhere to take cover."

"But where?"

"Hey you two!" Their heads turn to a guy who was standing inside of a shop that he owned. "It's dangerous out there! Come in here and you'll be safe!"

Mana's POV

No words can express how scared I am. But I couldn't show it in front of this girl or I'd scare here even more.

"I'm scared," she says again and I look down into her blue eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm scared too," I confess. "But you have to believe that we'll make it through this alright?"

"But--"

I shake my head, interrupting her. "No negatives. Just think, after we make it through this storm, your mom will be waiting for you with open arms. You do want to see your mom again don't you?"

"Uh-huh." We were both sitting next to each other under the vidok talking to each other to pass the time and not think about what is going on.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Lucy," she replies.

"My name is Mana."

"At times like this, I like to sit at home with my mom and watch TV. I like it because she always holds me really tight in her arms and I feel safe around her," Lucy explains and Mana smiles.

"I feel the same way with my friend. His name is Atem. Whenever I'm scared, he's there to comfort me too. And I just feel like there is nothing to worry about when he's there."

"Ew, you have a boyfriend." I chuckle at the girl referring Atem as my boyfriend. I sigh and think about where he is now. I hope he is somewhere safe from this storm. You know, the girl and I had been talking so much, we hadn't even realized that the sun was up again until a little later on.

Normal POV

"Hey it stopped!" the girl exclaims and she and Mana get up and go outside the vidok to see the damage. There were some cracked windows and flipped over cars and trees. There was also some garbage that had been blown onto the street.

"I guess we had been talking so much, we forgot all about the storm."

"Yeah, I just wish that my--"

"Lucy!" a lady yells and they turn to see a lady running toward us.

"Mommy!" Lucy runs to her mom who scoops her up in her arms and hugs her tight. Mana smiles at the sight of them being reunited. The mom looks at Mana with a grateful look.

"Thank you so much. You're a hero."

"A…hero?" Mana asks, shocked that the woman would call her that. She had never been called a 'hero' before. "I'm no hero."

"But you are," the woman says. "You saved my daughter and for that, you are a hero. Thank you so very much."

"Um…no problem," Mana says waving to them as they leave. "A hero," she says to herself and she smiles.

"MANA!" Mana's smile becomes even bigger, recognizing the voice and sure enough, it was Atem and Tea running over to her.

"Atem! Tea!" Mana yells running to them both and she hugs Atem and he hugs back.

"Thank goodness you're safe," he says, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. He didn't even realize that he was getting his clothes wet because Mana's clothes were all soaked from the storm. But that doesn't matter to him. All that matters is that she is safe and sound.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 7-Night

"Man, I can't believe they could actually tell the difference between you two," says Mana, sitting with her legs crossed on top of Atem's bed. Atem is once again under the covers, in his hospital clothing to his dislike. "Too bad you have to stay here for another day."

"Well you know this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off like that." Yugi and Tea were now gone. The doctors had found out that Yugi wasn't Atem because of his voice.

Mana laughs. "There was no way Yugi could impersonate your voice."

"What's wrong with my voice?" Atem asks.

"Nothing, nothing," she chuckles. "I like it anyway. I think it sounds pretty soothing but manly."

"So why did you leave in the first place?"

"Well…I just thought I was causing you too much trouble and maybe you would be better without me here."

"Mana know this, you're not causing me any trouble at all."

"But just look at you," Mana says, referring to his head injury. "You're in the hospital and it's all because I was such a coward."

"Mana…"

"You know, I've been thinking; maybe that whole thing that happened in the park was my mission."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it now. I had to defend you and be brave for a change," she explains before dropping her head and sighing. "But it's too late now. I only have two days. I might as well kiss my life good-bye."

"It's not too late."

"It isn't?"

"Like you said, you have two days. We'll figure out how to complete your mission before time runs out."

Mana smiles and clenches her fists. "Yeah! You're right! I can't give up now!"

"Atem," the nurse calls from the doorway. "I think you should be getting your rest now." Atem only nods and she leaves the room.

"Sleepover!" Mana exclaims with excitement and she gets under the covers next to Atem while he looks at her questionably.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a sleepover which means you're _supposed _to go to sleep," Mana replies, resting her head on the pillow, looking at him with a smile. Atem returns the smile before laying his head down, facing her.

"If you say so."

"Good night!"

Atem chuckles, "Good night."

"Ooh! Almost forgot!" She leans forward and quickly kisses him on the forehead. "Good night kiss! Now we can say good night…so…Nighty night!"

"Good night Mana," he says, still thinking about the kiss she just gave him. Even though it was a small one, it still meant something to him. With a small sigh, he finally closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Sweet…Now let's see those reviews…err…please? _


	12. Fooling Around

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it Tea would be with Yugi. Why you ask? Isn't it obvious? Heck yeah!

Day 8

Mana groans, feeling someone trying to wake her up the next morning. She already knows who it is but she just didn't feel like getting up at the moment. She pulls the covers over her head, only for them to be pulled off of her and she groans again, a bit annoyed.

"Mana, it's time to wake up," Atem says. Sure Atem's a heavy sleeper but it's not hard for him to get up. For Mana on the other hand, it was. "Mana if you don't wake up, I'm body slamming you," he threatens, causing Mana's head to pop up and he laughs, seeing the fearful look on her face.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" she asks.

"Of course not Mana. I was only kidding."

"Oh, then if you were kidding…" She plops her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes and Atem grunts.

"It's eight o'clock," he informs her with his arms folded. She opens one eye and frowns.

"Why do you wake up so early?"

"You call this early?"

"Well yeah," she replies, sitting up. "Normally, I wouldn't wake up until ten."

"But sometimes you wake up at seven. I know because whenever you do and we have one of our little sleepovers, you're always trying to wake me up. Remember?"

Mana smiles. "Ah yes, those were the days. And you were always such a heavy sleeper." She yawns and stretches her arms before jumping out of bed, continuing to stretch and do neck rolls.

"Where are you going?" Atem asks.

"Exploring," she replies, preparing to leave.

"But this is a hospital."

"Exactly! So many doors and hallways. Who knows where it could lead. Besides, you're just going to be sitting here all day doing nothing anyway."

"Don't remind me," he mutters.

"Well, bye!" She rushes out of the room and Atem shakes his head, smiling. Her personality is so much different from normal teenage girls. Her spirit is that of a child, never wanting to stay in one place for too long, getting bored easily.

He had seen so many changes in her since she first came. Her low self esteem had slowly disappeared. Sometimes she needed help now and again, but it was improving. All she needed now was to learn how to be brave for a change, and her mission would be complete.

Mana jogs through the hallways, rushing past doctors who only give her a questionable look, not even bothering to stop her. She looks around, trying to figure out where she would go next. Her jogging begins to slow down to a trot and then she stops completely in front of the information desk.

There is a woman sitting down at the desk, typing a few things on the computer. She had short black hair and rectangle glasses. She seems to be very into her work too. Mana leans on the desk, causing her to look up.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Uh…where's the bathroom?"

"Go straight; take a left, a right, another right, then left, then straight."

"Oh, okay," Mana says in a cheerful tone and she skips down the halls. "One potato, two potato, three potato, four. Five potato, six potato, seven potato, four! Three potato, two potato, one potato, none!" She stops skipping then looks around totally confused. "Okay wait a minute. I went straight…now where else do I go?" she asks herself, her voice fading a little at the end.

She shrugs her shoulders and goes back to the information desk where the lady was still typing.

"Excuse me Miss…Claire," Mana reads the name tag on her shirt.

"What is it now?" she asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Claire sighs heavily. "Go straight; take a left, a right, another right, then left, then straight. Got that?"

Mana nods and goes her way while the lady sighs, relieved that Mana is gone. Mana walks straight down the hall, passing people as she did so. Then she turns left at the next corner and at the next takes another left then stops. "Uh-oh. I forgot the directions. And how am I supposed to get back to the information desk?" She turns to a map that was on the wall and starts to read it with scrunched up eyes.

"You are here," she reads. "Now…where is the desk? Hm…AHA!"

Meanwhile Atem is in his room, eating some green jello that the nurse had brought in for him. He did this while watching television. The nurse comes in again, with a smile and he smiles back. The nurse he has is very nice to him and always checks on him to see if he is alright.

"How are you doing?" she asks, going over to the window and opening it, letting some air into the room.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Never better. It's a beautiful day outside. Soon you will be out of here. I have to say I will miss your company. You were the most polite patient I've ever had."

"I'll miss you too."

"Where's your friend?" she asks.

"Exploring the hospital," Atem replies and she chuckles.

"She has such a free spirit. She reminds me of me when I was her age. Are you two close?"

"Yes, very close."

"Ah, I see," with sort of a sly tone in her voice and Atem's eyes widen.  
"Uh…it's not like that!" he says, starting to turn red.

"Atem, I have been around for years. And by the way you look at her and she looks at you, I have to say there is something there between you two." Atem starts to think on what she said. He did have feelings for her. And Mana was so close that other night to telling him how she really felt. They were really close…closer than usual these days.

"Well I'll be back to check on you alright?"

"Alright."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 8-Afternoon

"Excuse me?"

"WHAT!?" the lady at the desk exclaims. Now she is really annoyed. All she wanted to do was get her work done and leave for the day. But with Mana being there, she was making the day a lot longer than usual.

"…Where's the bathroom?" she asks with an innocent smile.

"Weren't you even listening!?"

"Well yeah…but I got lost."

"Okay, the bathroom is--wait a minute; if you got lost how did you find your way back here?"

"I used the map," Mana replies with a smile.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THE MAP TO SEE WHERE THE BATHROOM WAS!? DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT!?" Claire yells her face getting big and turning red with frustration.

Mana smiles nervously and sweat drops. "Sorry, but asking you is a lot better." Claire sighs and gets up with her head low, walking up to Mana. "Are you annoying me on purpose?"

"Of course not."

She sighs again. "Let's go." Mana follows Claire to the bathroom first going straight, making a left, two rights, another left and going straight again. Soon Mana could see the girl's bathroom sign. "There you go."

Mana stands outside the bathroom not making a move and Claire raises an eyebrow to why she isn't going anywhere. "Aren't you going in?" Claire asks.

"Hehe…this is embarrassing…um…I don't have to go anymore," Mana reveals, putting a hand behind her head.

There was brief moment of silence before Claire yells, "SECURITY!" Out of nowhere, a security guard appears. "Escort this person back to where she came from."

"Yes ma'am." The big security guard picks Mana up by her sweat shirt and carries her back to Atem's room where he is sitting, still watching television.

"Is this thing yours?" the guard asks Atem and Mana narrows her eyes at the person holding her.

"Hey! Don't refer me as some sort of object! I'm a human being!" Mana yells angrily.

"That's my friend. She's with me," Atem replies and the guard drops her to the floor. Mana gets up with a pout, dusting herself off.

"If you cause anymore trouble young lady, you're out of here," says the guard and he leaves.

"Geez, he's a meanie," she remarks, making her way over to Atem's bed.

"Well this is a hospital, not a playground." Mana sits sideways on his lap, her arms folded.

"The hospital is so…ugh."

"What do you expect? The hospital isn't supposed to be fun. After doing all that, you're still bored?" he asks and she lies back with her arms out wide.

"There's nothing to do here," she groans. "I'm so bored I can't stand it. When do we get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning," he answers and she groans again. "Cheer up. The day is almost over."

"And time is passing by as we speak." She gets up and walks over to the window, seeing the sun beginning to set.

Day 8- Present Time-Night

Ms. Lee, Mana's mother, sits by her daughter's bedside. She has been in that coma for eight days now and she isn't responding or making any kind of movement at all. Ms. Lee is beginning to believe that her daughter would never wake up.

"Ms. Lee," says the doctor, coming into the room and she stands up.

"Yes doctor?"

He sighs, taking off the glasses that were on his nose and putting it into his lab coat pocket. "As you know the patient--"

"Mana," she corrects and he nods.

"Mana hasn't woke up in eight days because of the coma. I know this may be hard for you but I am suggesting that you pull the plug." Ms. Lee gasps, hearing that option and she looks back to her daughter who is still motionless.

"I could never--"

"It was only a suggestion Ms. Lee. But nothing is getting her out of that coma. Maybe it's time to…let her go," he says and he turns away and leaves the room, leaving Ms. Lee with that thought.

'Two more days. If she doesn't wake up at midnight, then…I'll have to…' Tears form in her eyes at the thought of losing her. But the doctor was right. Maybe it would be best. She leaves out the room and a couple of minutes afterward, Atem comes in, holding some flowers. He puts them in a vase before sitting at Mana's bedside, holding her hand.

"Mana…please wake up…Your mother is only giving you two more days. And I can't bare the thought of you being out of my life forever." He squeezes her hand, trying to hold in the tears that threaten to fall. "I-I…have to go now…But I'll be here tomorrow." He gets up and before he leaves, he kisses her on the forehead, muttering three special words and then he leaves.

_Wanna guess what those three words are? I'm not telling. Review please. _


	13. Trouble

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it, there would be a sequel in which Atem comes back.

Note: This chapter is really complicated. There is a lot of switching to the future to the present. I hope you can keep up.

Day 9-Afternoon- Present Time-Hospital

"Have you made your decision Ms. Lee?" the doctor asks her.

"Yes," she replies. "When the clock first hits midnight."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm very positive."

Day 9-Afternoon-Future

"You've been very quiet lately," Atem says. He and Mana were stopped at a stop light, sitting on his motor cycle. Mana didn't say a thing all day which isn't normal for her. "Hello? Earth to Mana."

"Hm?" she asks, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she replies. She didn't want to tell him about her dream. She had dreamt that she was in the hospital, still in her coma and her mom was making the decision on whether to pull the plug or not. She has a feeling that wasn't a dream.

The light turns green and they zoom off, down the street. They are first going to head to Atem's house to transfer over to his car. Then they were going to hang out a bit, get the new order of games and head to the game shop.

Now in the convertible, they head to get something to eat. Atem was sick of all the hospital food he had eaten and was in desperate need of real food. Still, throughout the whole car ride, Mana is quiet. But he decides not to ask her what's wrong until they were at the restaurant.

"What would you like hun?" the waitress asks, having her notepad and pen in her hand, ready to take their order.

"I'll have the number 5 with a glass of water please," Atem answers.

"Alright and for you young lady?" Mana's eyes slowly scroll to the woman, eyeing everything about her. Her nails were painted red but on her thumb nail, it was plain. The apron she is wearing had a brown smudge on it and who knows where that came from. "Miss." This snaps Mana out of her thoughts.

"Water," Mana replies lowly and the lady writes that down before taking the menus and walking away.

"Mana, you've been down ever since this day started. What's wrong?" Atem asks.

"I'm sorry. Is my low attitude bothering you?"

"Yes, yes it is. What is going on with you?"

"There's nothing wrong." Mana replies with her eyes low.

"I've known you for years. I can tell when there is something wrong."

"It's just that…" Mana starts off but she didn't finish for tears were forming in her eyes and she feels like she couldn't speak. She quickly gets up from her seat, leaving out the door and Atem rushes after her.

She walks out the door, attempting to go somewhere else until Atem grabs her arm. Every attempt she tries to get away, his grip becomes even tighter, not to hut her, but just to get her to stop what she is doing.

"Please, just let me go," she sobs.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like this."

Mana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before sighing to calm herself down and he lets her go. "Last night…I had a very strange dream. But I'm certain it was a vision. I was lying in the hospital still in a coma with my mother and a doctor there in my room. The doctor was suggesting pulling the plug and I saw my mom wondering whether to listen to him or not. She made a decision and now I only have till midnight…then…I'll die."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Day 9-Night

Mana rests her arm on the arm rest of the car while her head leans on her hand as they drive in the car. She looks up into the sky which is slightly dark because the sun is going down. The whole time she is thinking that she is a goner. The day is about to end and there is no way that she would accomplish her mission.

The car stops at a shop where Atem has to pick up a new order of games. It took them awhile to get there because it was very far away and there was a lot of traffic on the way. Plus they had made a stop to Yugi's house to tell him that Atem was just fine and out of the hospital.

"You going to be alright for a couple of minutes?" he asks before going inside and she nods. Her eyes look to the clock in the car.

10:59 P.M. Then it switches to 11:00 P.M. Only one more hour.

Her eyes go to a nearby electronic store with televisions in the windows. One small television shows a popular reality show going on. But the bigger television catches her attention. There is a news broadcast reporting on a wanted man wearing a black wool cap, black pants, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. She gasps and her eyes widen with shock. That was the same guy that had attacked her and Atem at the park and he was still loose. The police had never caught him.

Atem comes out the building carrying a box and he puts it into the trunk before getting in and rolling out of there. During the car ride, he looks over at Mana who is looking forward with her eyes filled with terror. At first he wasn't going to ask him until they dropped the stuff at the game shop since it wasn't far away, but her look was concerning him.

"Mana? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"He's still out there," she replies.

"What?"

"The guy who attacked us!" she exclaims, now looking at him. "They never caught him! Maybe that's what I need to do! I need to catch him!"

"But how? He could be anywhere and--" The car suddenly stops and Atem looks at the game shop which is engulfed in flames.

"The game shop!" Mana shouts, hopping out of the car.

"NO!" Atem yells. Mana hears a cackle from nearby and out from a dark corner is the man from before.

"You did this! But why?!" Mana exclaims.

"You still haven't paid your fee," he says with a grin, holding that same wooden bat in his hand. "Think of me as being the repo man. You don't pay something, I take something very valuable of yours away."

"You monster!" Atem yells in anger.

"Now, I know you have some money with you so hand it over."

Atem grabs Mana's hand and they make a run for it through the alley. They could hear the man laughing in the background. Mana feels a drop of rain, then a couple of more before it starts to rain hard, making the ground slippery. They could hear the man not too far from them.

"Mana, split up!" Atem commands. There were two ways to go through there. She goes to the left and him to the right. The man follows Atem.

He runs until there is a brick wall blocking his path.

"No where to run, no where to hide," the man says approaching him and Atem backs up to a wall. He looks around for some options and sees a ladder heading up to a roof of a building. But the man is blocking his way so he couldn't reach it.

"See what happens when you do things the hard way?" He lifts his bat to strike but feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around, only to be met by Mana's fist.

"Ow, ow, ow," Mana mutters quickly rubbing her fist from the pain of hitting the man's hard face. She and Atem climb up the ladder while the man regains his balance. He drops the bat and pulls something else out of his pocket.

"I didn't think I would have to come to this," he says to himself.

They stop on the roof, trying to catch their breath from running, but they both knew it isn't over.

"Are you okay?" Mana asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," Atem replies. He soon realizes that climbing to the roof is a bad idea, for they were now trapped and the man had made his way up there.

"This…is where it all ends," he says, holding a gun up to them. "Now which one of you goes first?" He points it at Atem and pulls the trigger. Mana quickly pushes him out the way and gets hit in the stomach.

"Mana no!"

"AAUUGH!!" she yells in pain, clutching her stomach, still standing up.

"Still standing eh? Well I'll fix that."

'If I get killed now, he'll still be able to get Atem afterward,' she thinks to herself. He is about to pull the trigger when Mana rushes up to him, causing a shot to go up into the air. Both were holding the weapon, wanting dominance while Atem watches helplessly. The gun goes down to their stomachs and Mana tries to aim it his way while he tries to aim it to her.

Another shot rings out and the man and Mana's eyes widen. The man falls back, falling off the building while Mana is about to the same, but Atem quickly pulls her back and lies her down in his arms.

He pulls out his phone to call 911 and after telling what's wrong on the phone, he hangs up. He looks down worriedly at Mana who is panting and clutching her stomach, a pain filled expression on her face.

"Mana, hang on!"

Day 9-Night-Present

"I believe it's time Ms. Lee," the doctor says. Mana still hasn't wakened up yet and it is 11:59. Ms. Lee looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes before looking up at the clock on the wall that strikes 12. Her head turns to the doctor and she nods.

"Shut it down," the doctor commands and it happens.

Future time-Midnight

Mana screams from the pain that she feels. The ambulance still hasn't come yet.

"Mana, you can't!" Atem yells, tears starting to form. Mana slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"I…think…this is…it for me," she says weakly. "It's too late. I can't…return now. It's already midnight."

"No, this can't happen!"

"At least…I was able to save you."  
"Stop talking like this! The ambulance will be here and soon you'll get better!" Mana grits her teeth from another wave of pain.

Midnight-Present

"YOU MONSTER! YOU'VE KILLED HER!" Atem yells at the doctors in the waiting room. He is about to rush up to the doctor and lay a punch when Yugi holds him back.

"I am sorry. But understand, it wasn't our decision," the doctor tries to explain but Atem was too upset to listen.

"MONSTER!"  
"Stop it bro!" Yugi yells.

"Atem, please calm down," says his grandfather. Atem breaks free of Yugi's grip and rushes into Mana's room where the heart monitor has just stopped beeping.

Future time- Midnight

"CLEAR!" the doctor yells, trying to revive Mana but the first attempt doesn't work. "CLEAR!" he yells again but there is no heart beat and he bows her head.

"MANA!" Atem yells, banging his fist on the glass that he was looking through. He drops to his hands and knees and the tears from his eyes fall to the floor.

Midnight-Present

Atem looks in horror as the doctors lay a white sheet over her, symbolizing one thing; that she is gone.

"MANA!" Atem yells, running up to the bed and kneeling down, crying onto the bed sheets. "YOU CAN'T BE GONE! MANA!"

"Sir, you have to leave," says one of the doctors and a security guard comes in, dragging him away as he continues to call out her name.

………………………………


	14. Bright Future

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it…eh…I got nothing.

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story; you all know who you are. (Especially Asiera and Fiction4ever) Thank you for all of your support. It is because of your support that I've kept updating this story. (I sound cheesy, I know)

Mana's POV

I wake up, feeling something on my face. I sit up, taking the sheet off my face and looking at my hands. I am actually alive and well, but just in case, I lift up my shirt to see if the gun shot wound is there. It isn't and I sigh in relief.

Now if I could just figure out where I am. I look around and I gasp. I was in that room in the hospital where they put dead people in. There were bodies covered with sheets.

'Oh my god! I'm surrounded by dead people!'

I quickly sit up and rush out of there and leaning on a nearby wall, trying to catch my breath. Then I smile to myself, thinking about how I got here in the first place.

Flashback- Mana's POV

_I'm in that place again; where I started the first time. You know the dark place with the stars. I'm floating upwards in mid air, all by myself. Why am I here? Am I dead? Why doesn't anyone answer my questions?_

_"Hello Mana," says a voice from behind and I turn to see the Dark Magician Girl. Boy this is déjà vu. This is exactly how we met the last time._

_"What am I doing here? Am I dead?" I ask._

_"Yes, you are dead," she replies and I bow my head in defeat. I was too late and now I knew that I couldn't return to my body. "You know, I'm proud of you." I lift my head to see her smiling at me._

_"But why?"_

_"You helped Yugi and Atem to start talking to each other; you saved a little girl from a tornado; and most importantly you risked your life for Atem. You've accomplished a lot."_

_"Yeah. It's just too bad that I can't return to my body."_

_"Hm…I wouldn't say that. I was so impressed that I've decided to give you another chance." _

_My eyes widen with surprise. I had to ask her again, just to make sure. "Say what?"_

_"I said I'm giving you another chance."_

_"No way."  
"Yes way."_

_"No lie?"_

_"Keep doing that and I'll change my mind," Dark Magician Girl threatens and I quickly cover my mouth._

_"Shutting up now." I see the Dark Magician Girl wave her wand and a portal opens, leading back to my time. A wave of relief overcomes me. Now I can return to my body and live my life, having courage and believing in myself. _

_"Hurry up; I can't hold it open forever." I go towards the portal and then turn my head by to DMG._

_"Thank you." She only nods and motions for me to keep going and I jump through the portal._

End Flashback

Normal POV

Mana puts on some hospital pants and a shirt that she finds in a stack of clothes with the rest of the laundry. She stretches her arms and smiles, knowing everyone would be happy to see her.

'Hm, if I'm right, my mother is at work so I'll surprise her. But if I hurry up, I can catch up with Atem and the others.'

"HEY!" a doctor yells, seeing Mana wearing hospital clothing. "All patients should be in their rooms. Breakfast hasn't started yet!"

"I'm sorry?" Mana asks, tilting her head then she looks at the clothes she is wearing and she realizes why he is calling her.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Mana Lee." He looks through his clip board, scrolling down to her name. The word 'deceased' is next it. He rubs his eyes, looking at the paper then back at Mana.

"But it says here that you died yesterday. Then how can you…"

"Uh-oh…" Mana says, seeing his face turn pale.

"A GHOST!" he screams.

Mana sweat drops before turning to run out the door. "I think I should be leaving now." She runs out of the hospital and down the sidewalk, still hearing the commotion behind her. It is nice to feel the breeze in her hair again and just the feeling of being alive.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem walks with his head low along side Tea and Yugi. Not much is said between the three. They were too depressed over the death of their dear friend. Atem is the most devastated. He hadn't said one thing ever since her death.

Yugi, wanting to cheer everyone up, brings something up. "Hey, remember when we used to walk to school like this with Mana?"

Tea looks at him with a sad smile. "Yeah, only she wouldn't be walking with us. She always woke up too late to walk with us and so we would see her running on the other side of the street, trying catch up," Tea remembers.

"Don't you remember that Atem?" Yugi asks. Atem doesn't reply, only his head lifts up slightly, to look across the street. Sure he remembered that. But it's not like he would be seeing that anymore since she is gone now.

He suddenly sees a girl with brown spiky hair whoosh past and he gasps

"Mana?" he says to himself then he shakes his head. That couldn't have been Mana. She's dead. He looks as she runs across the street and comes their way. That face and that signature hair of hers. He wouldn't believe it.

"Hey, look!" Tea yells pointing ahead to the girl running toward them.

"It's…Mana!" Yugi yells.

"It can't be…" Atem says, staring in shock.

"She's alive!"

"You guys! It's me!" Mana shouts running up to them. She wipes the tears as she runs toward them. They weren't tears of sorrow but tears of joy. No words could express how happy she is to see her friends.

Atem runs to her, embracing her in his arms and she rests her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I thought I lost you," Atem says and she looks up with him with a tearful smile.

"You could never lose me." He smiles back before kissing her on the forehead. "I've missed you so much."

"Hey! What about us?!" Yugi asks with his hands on his hips and a pout on his face and Tea has the same expression. Mana pulls away from Atem and opens her arms to both of them and they hug her.

"Of course I missed you guys," Mana says with a smile.

"Just promise not to scare us like that again," Tea says.

"I promise."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Two Days later

Mana's POV

"Hut, hut, hike!" Atem exclaims, holding the football in his hands. He, Yugi, Tea and I were playing football in the park. The past two days have been wild. All I've been getting is hugs from my friends and relatives. You should've seen my mom--how she reacted. She couldn't keep her hands off me. But I don't mind. I'm glad I have family and friends that love me.

They looked at me a little funny when I explained my story, especially Atem. Hey if it wasn't for him, I would probably have given up on my mission a long time ago. He helped me to believe in myself and I'm thankful for that.

Atem throws the football toward me. Man that football looks awesome, spinning through the air. I shake my head, snapping out of my thoughts. Geez, there's something about a spinning football that just gets me. Anyway, I need to make this touch down to win.

I catch the ball in my hands, dodging Yugi then Tea to get to the end and make a touchdown. Tea and Yugi drop their heads as I celebrate. I hold the ball into the air, holding my head high, proud of myself.

I suddenly feel my head being brought down for a kiss. The ball slowly drops out of my hand and onto the ground as I kiss Atem back on the lips passionately.

Yeah, we're a couple now. I knew he loved me. You wanna know how?

Remember that vision I had? You know the one with me in the coma and Atem whispering some words to me? Yup, that's how I knew.

I pull back from the kiss sighing and looking up to sky.

Life is good.

_Up in another universe sits Dark Magician Girl, looking on at the wonderful scene. She smiles before making a portal open to the future, looking in at another scene._

Future Time- Years later

_A couple takes a stroll down the park. There is a woman with spiky brown hair, standing at about five feet and 2 inches. She is pushing a stroller with her husband who has spiky tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes. He is about 5 feet and 4 inches tall._

_"It's a great time to be alive," the woman says._

"It is indeed," the man agrees and they give each other a brief, but passionate kiss.

_The portal closes and Dark Magician Girl looks back on the present scene where Atem and Mana are sharing another kiss and she smiles._

_"Her future is looking bright."_

_Well that's the end. I hope you liked the story over all. Expect more AtemxMana stories from me. Until then…later..._


End file.
